


Your Love Covers Me

by QueenyClairey



Series: Wax Play [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Candles, Day 4, Flufftober, M/M, Malec, Photography, Sexy Times, Wax Play, selling photos of themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec are into wax play. They also enjoy selling pictures of themselves for money...Day 4 of Flufftober: Candle





	Your Love Covers Me

The wax splashes in jagged lines on Alec’s torso and he moans loudly. Magnus’ aim has improved since they started this, and he manages to paint him in perfect patterns everytime, hitting every erogenous zone he’s aware of. As it cools, he stares up at the beautiful man above him, grateful to have found someone who understands and shares his passions.

Striped in red and yellow, Alec’s nipples have almost ten layers of wax covering them and they’ve numbed under the heat; but the pleasure he derived from each coat is something he wouldn’t take back. In fact, when Magnus reaches out to pinch at them through the waxy film, he feels more desire shudder through him and he reaches up to pull Magnus down into his embrace. 

They kiss frantically, Magnus’ fingers tugging on both nipples now, fingernails peeling off the cover of wax and scratching at the softened skin beneath. For Alec, it feels incredible, intimate and erotic. He loves the way his boyfriend treats him and he loves to return the favour too. 

Their habit of photographing each other, covered in waxy streaks has been paying their bills for months now, so Alec pulls away to give Magnus the option. His boyfriend catches his eye, indicating Alec’s chest and he gasps a little as he sees his own torso. The streaks of coloured wax are interrupted by his pebbled nipples, clear scratch marks across them. He’s turned on by his own chest! That’s a new step.

Magnus snaps a picture, avoiding his cock which hangs heavy between his legs, no traces of wax near it...yet.

“Like it?” his man asks him, using a filter to make the wax colours pop. 

“Sexy! Very sexy!” Alec giggles playfully. 

“Yes you are! You animal!”

Then Magnus is tugging him back to their mattress, which is covered in veins of coloured wax, each candle mark a sign of one of their intensely intimate dates. 

“I want you!” Alec hisses, breath coming in little gulps now as Magnus covers his body with his own, their waxy torsos rubbing together torturously. 

“Then have me,” Magnus replies, eyes full of hunger. 

The candles and camera are forgotten...for now...as Alec ravishes his lovers mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I loved writing Wax Play before and wanted to write more...
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter


End file.
